Fated Encounter?
by MiracleRomance
Summary: Even princesses have to go to school! A teenaged Chibiusa is exasperated by her popularity at school, longing for the days she spent back in the 20th Century. But there's a new student, and she seems to know him, though he doesn't remember her... NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I don't belong here…_

He looked out his bedroom window to see the beautiful view of the Crystal Palace. Having just moved to the area recently, he hadn't yet become accustomed to seeing the palace so close. _Looking at the palace always makes me feel nostalgic, like I have a deep connection to it somehow. I wonder if I'll ever get to go inside…? _He dropped back onto his bed.

_I wish I were still dreaming. _For some reason he always felt better when he was asleep. Sometimes he was sure that the world inside of his dreams was more real than the world in which he lived.

He got out of bed and put on his high school uniform. Before heading out the door he checked himself in the mirror, making sure to smooth out his unruly hair. _My first day at a new school… hopefully this is finally the right place. It has to be the right one—it's the school closest to the Crystal Palace, the place that always seems to call to me, to draw me in. This could be where I find out who I am, and where I really belong. _

….

"I don't want to go to school… everyone always stares at me, it's so embarrassing," Chibiusa groaned. _I wish I could have just gone to school in the 20__th__ Century… at least there no one knew that I was a princess. But Mama missed me, and I missed her, so I came back. And I've been here for years, never looking back. But everyday it's the same thing. All the girls at my school surround me like I'm some kind of celebrity, and they all want to be my friend. No one cares about who I really am, or what I'm really like. All they care about is that I'm the Princess. I feel so lonely. The only friends I have here are CereCere, JunJun, VesVes and PallaPalla… my guardian Senshi. But most of the time they feel more like bodyguards than friends._

"You say that everyday. Now come on, we're going to be late!" JunJun said, exasperated. "CereCere, your hair looks fine, now can we please just go?"

….

"I know that you're my guardians and everything, but you really don't need to suffocate me like this," Chibiusa rolled her eyes. _They treat me like I'm some child, with two of them walking so close beside me on each side. I'm over 900 years old. I know I spent most of those years as a child, but once I gained the power to transform I finally started aging normally… so I can finally be educated properly. Usagi never got good grades in school… so Mama always encourages me to do well, so that I will become an even better queen one day than she is. _

"Well, it's either this or you'll be surrounded by them," VesVes replied, pointing to the large crowd of people already forming as they entered the school grounds.

"Really, I can take care of myself!" she sighed, pushing her way ahead alone, ignoring all the girls who continued to walk up to her, hoping to become her new best friend, or even just to get a good glimpse of her so they could emulate her style. _Enough is enough. It didn't used to be this way. People used to make fun of me. When I became a Sailor Senshi, everything changed. After I came back from the 20__th__ Century, I basically gained celebrity status. _Once she had made her way past the crowd of girls,she stopped watching where she was going, too lost in her thoughts to care. _All I want is to be with… _

Suddenly she bumped into someone. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention and…" she looked up. Immediately she recognized who it was that she had walked into, and proceeded to stare at the handsome boy's face in shock. "…Helios?"


	2. Chapter 2

Helios stared blankly down at the pink-haired girl who still leaned against his chest. "I'm sorry… do I know you?" _Something about this… I feel as though I've done this before, that I've been with her before._

Pulling herself away from Helios, Chibiusa's face flushed bright red. "It is you… isn't it?" _Why is he looking at me like that? _"Don't you remember me?"

"Well, Helios is my name… but as for remembering you…" Helios took note of her appearance— the long, pale pink hair, the red, but sweet eyes—and the crowd of girls gathering in her wake. He thought back to what he knew of the Princess. "Are you… Princess Lady Serenity?" He gave an awkward and rushed bow, unsure of how to act in her presence.

Chibiusa stared at the boy quizzically, waving her hand in a gesture to stop the formalities. _Why doesn't he remember me? And, for that matter… _"Why are you here? You don't really need to go to school, do you?"

"I… I'm sorry?" Helios was flustered and caught off guard by her questioning. _Of course I need to go to school… what else should I be doing? _He heard the first warning bell ring. "Oh! I apologize, Princess, but I need to go now. It's my first day, I can't be late for class!"

Chibiusa watched him in awe as he dashed down the hallway. She continued staring even when he had turned down the corridor and she could no longer see him.

CereCere appeared at her side. "Was that…"

"Helios," Chibiusa nodded, still clearly in shock. "But he didn't recognize me."

CereCere frowned. "That's strange. Why would he be here at all? As the priest of Elysion, he shouldn't be able to leave for something so trivial as going to high school. He's been alive since the Silver Millennium, despite his young appearance... time works differently in Elysion, you know..."

PallaPalla suddenly jumped in front of the two girls, startling them both and bringing the conversation to a halt. "Scared you, didn't I? Come on, class is about to start!"

….

_I can't seem to focus today. Usually I'm very serious with my studies… since I don't have many friends I have a lot of time to spend on schoolwork. But today, all I can think about is him. I have so many questions for him…_

Chibiusa sat eating her lunch on a branch of a large tree, her usual spot. CereCere and the others sat at the base of the tree, watching her but not disturbing her. It was her time to think, to clear her head, free from all the noise and distractions she was faced with the rest of the day. Everyone knew at least to leave her alone there. And besides, only she and her guardian Senshi were agile enough to climb such a tall tree so easily.

Of course, she expected to be alone, like always. But then Chibiusa heard a small branch snap, and when she turned her head to look around she noticed someone sitting on a branch on the other side of the tree, of _her_ tree. He seemed to not have even noticed her. She looked closer. _It's him! It's Helios. What should I do? Should I say something?_

"Hey!" she heard VesVes call to Helios from the base of the tree. "You shouldn't be up there! You need to respect the Princess' privacy."

Helios turned around and was startled to see the Princess blinking back at him. _All I wanted was to be alone… why do I keep bumping into her? I couldn't get her off my mind in class, either. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was there," Helios spoke politely as he prepared to climb back down the tree.

Chibiusa smiled warmly at him. "It's all right, you can stay," her eyes flickered. "if you still want to, that is." She waved her hand at VesVes who gave a look of protest from below, as if to shoo her away. _Sometimes she's a bit too protective of me. I think I can handle this myself. _

Helios relaxed again. He started eating his lunch as he saw Chibiusa make her way across the branches so that she could sit beside him. "Is it safe for a Princess to be doing this?"

"Oh, don't worry, I think I could take you if I had to," Chibiusa said lightly. "I'm not just a princess, I'm a Sailor Senshi too, you know." She wagged her finger as if to warn him to be careful.

He laughed. "I meant to be climbing and moving around in such a big tree."

Chibiusa sighed. "Well, if my guardians down there had their way, I wouldn't be able to. They're always worried I might fall. But I like it up here. It's peaceful, I can feel the wind on my face, and I know that I'll be okay, that I'll make it through. I've fought battles against incarnations of Chaos and made it out fine. I don't think that an innocent tree would hurt me," she pushed her wispy bangs out of her eyes. "I could say the same for you, though. Aren't you nervous climbing such a tall tree?"

"I know I may look slight, but I've never feared that my strength wouldn't be enough to pull me through. Climbing a tree like this is hardly any effort at all," Helios blushed. _Why do I feel so comfortable around her?_ "You must think I'm strange. I don't know why I'm like this… why I'm stronger than normal people…" _why I can sometimes tell what a person's dreams are just by looking at them…_ He avoided looking her in the eyes.

She looked at Helios with sympathy. _It's like he doesn't know who he is._

"I'm sorry for burdening you with all of that, Princess," Helios said, suddenly embarrassed for having shared so much. _It's not like she would care. My life must seem boring to her. She's probably wondering why I said any of that. I don't really know why I did, though._

"Please, call me Chibiusa!" she said, putting her hand out for a handshake.

Grasping the Princess' hand caused Helios to be struck with a sense that he had been there before. Without even thinking, rather than shaking her hand he gently brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. Immediately after doing so, he dropped her hand, flushing bright red with embarrassment. _What just came over me? _

To Helios' relief, the bell soon rang, warning the students that lunch period was over. After giving a quick bow to Chibiusa, he turned around and practically ran inside the building, too afraid to look back and see her face.

Once again, Chibiusa stood in awe as she watched Helios walk away. She couldn't stop looking at her hand, as if imagining his lips to still be brushing against it. She touched her hand to her face, pressing the skin that he had kissed onto her cheek. _He's still such a gentleman. If only he would remember me…_


	3. Chapter 3

_After that disaster at lunch I'm too embarrassed to even think about her… And yet I can't seem to get her off of my mind. _Helios looked down at his notebook and the pen in his hand and realized that he was still in the middle of class, and hadn't taken down any notes. _What am I going to do? My first day and I'm already behind…_

"Class dismissed," the teacher said, his eyes staring at Helios knowingly, but deciding to cut him some slack on his first day.

Helios looked up from his book to see many of his new classmates surrounding him. He felt overwhelmed and confused; not understanding why everywhere he went people seemed to stare at him. _It's the same at every school I've been to. Is there something wrong with me? Why is it that girls always surround me and stare at me like this? _

He smiled politely as he made his way through the small crowd that had gathered. He heard some girls giggle as he glanced at them. He heard the boys in the background mumbling, apparently jealous of something. But none of it mattered, he had hardly even noticed what any of those girls looked like, and hadn't bothered to get anyone's name. _No one even asked me for my name. _

Only one name kept ringing through his mind: _Chibiusa…_ He shook his head. _I can't. She's the Princess. There's just no way. I'd better just forget about her, she was just being nice. She probably thinks I'm crazy after last time anyway._

He felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. "Just hold on for a minute, Helios."

He turned around. _That's one of the girls who are always with Chibiusa. _"You're one of the Princess' guardians, aren't you?"

"That's right. I'm VesVes, Sailor Vesta. Of course, you already knew that," she replied snarkily.

Helios was shocked. "Actually… I don't think that I did. We've never formally met." He put out his hand.

VesVes brushed his hand out of the way, refusing to shake hands with him. Her eyes narrowed. "What game are you playing?"

_What is she talking about? I'm just trying to be normal, trying to figure out who I am! _"What do you mean? I'm not playing any game."

She practically shoved him into the lockers behind him. "Okay, listen: stay away from the Princess. I don't know what you're after, acting like you don't remember anything, but it can't be anything good. You're going to end up hurting her. We won't let you get near her anymore."

Helios nodded shakily and VesVes walked away. _It's as I thought. I don't deserve her. I should put her out of my mind._

….

_It's always this same dream. I'm in a fog, in the ruins of an ancient palace that I feel I know. Someone is calling for me, but I can't see them clearly. All I can see are her delicate hands, and her flowing hair behind her. She's on her knees, praying. I can hear her prayers, and yet I don't know what she is saying. _

_I call back to her: "Maiden… my Maiden…"_

_She is crying, begging me for something. I reach out for her, but now everything seems so far away, she's disappearing in the distance, still with tears streaming down her face. A tear falls from her cheek, and it begins to glow as it is suspended above the ground, turning into some kind of glimmering jewel. _

Helios woke up in a sweat. _I always wake up at the same point. I wish that I could stay asleep longer- maybe I'd be able to see her face. _"Who is she? Who is… my Maiden?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't trust it. He claims not to even know us, or to know her… it all seems too strange to believe. Something is going on here," VesVes explained to CereCere and the others as they waited outside of the Princess' door while she got ready for the day. "We can't let him get near her."

Inside, Chibiusa stayed extra silent so that she could hear what they were saying. _They always talk about me like I'm not right here. Of course I can hear them, they're right outside my door! And it sounds like they're talking about Helios…_

"At school yesterday I told him to back off," VesVes said bluntly. "Or else."

Chibiusa gasped. She flung open the door.

"Oh, Princess, you're ready—" CereCere began.

"Stop playing dumb with me! I heard what you were saying. How could you?" Chibiusa yelled—her first time ever to be seen losing her composure within the walls of the Crystal Palace since she was a child. "This is _not_ something for you to decide for me, without even _speaking_ to me! I can talk to Helios if I want to!"

"But don't you think it's strange that he doesn't remember you? This isn't normal, especially for someone of his position…" CereCere rationalized, trying both to keep levelheaded and calm Chibiusa's anger.

"It is strange," Chibiusa conceded. "But Helios would _never_ do something to hurt me. He is loyal to my father, King Endymion, and he…" _loves me, doesn't it? That's what I always had hoped, anyway._

"But… he doesn't remember any of that," PallaPalla pointed out gently.

"And that's exactly why I'm going to help him figure this out," Chibiusa stated, determined.

"That isn't your responsibility. Princess, you have to stay out of these things. For your safety…" VesVes said, starting to get frustrated.

"Stop calling me that! Aren't we friends? Just call me Chibiusa, like a true friend would! Or are we not?" Chibiusa was no longer listening to anything that was being said. She picked up her bag, put on her shoes, and stormed out of the Palace. _I can't believe that they didn't even follow me, or try to stop me. It's my first time wandering without them since they were first awakened. I'm finally free to be myself…_ she let out a sigh of relief. _They're always so worried for my safety, I'm hardly allowed to do anything. _

Then reality set in. Leaving the Palace meant encountering countless fans and admirers, especially on a day with no school. The minute she set foot off of Palace grounds, Chibiusa became surrounded by people, all excited to see the Princess so close, and without any pesky bodyguards in the way.

She started to feel overwhelmed. _I had forgotten about this… it was never like this in the past… I'm worried I might say or do the wrong thing. _She continued to smile politely, all the while looking around to try planning an escape. People were starting to take pictures, hoping to see what she was wearing on her day off. Chibiusa looked down at her clothes. _I just picked the first thing I saw in my closet so I could get out of there… worn out jeans and a cardigan. Nothing to be admiring… _

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I need to get through!" Chibiusa exclaimed, still trying to stay polite while pushing her way through the crowd. _It's amazing how quickly people gather… or maybe those people are always there, waiting for me to head out for the day, and I just don't notice them because CereCere and the others push them away?_ She continued to run after she finally escaped, keeping her head down in a futile attempt to avoid being recognized.

Noticing that the crowd had started to follow her, Chibiusa quickly ran down a side road and went inside the first building she came across, leaning against the door out of breath. She looked up to take in her surroundings; the lobby area of a small but well decorated apartment building.

"Is a Princess supposed to be in a place like this?" she heard a gentle voice ask. Shocked, she looked ahead of her to the figure standing on the stairs.

"Helios! I'm so glad to see you!" she ran up to him, but fought the urge to wrap her arms around him, remembering that to him, they were barely acquaintances. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. _I just can't avoid her, can I? It's like we're destined to meet._ "You seem to ask me that question a lot lately," he laughed. "I live here."

"You live _here_?" she asked, surprised. _I don't know what I expected… it's just hard to imagine him living anywhere, really. It always seemed like he was just on some other plane…_

Helios glanced out the window in the lobby. _There are a lot of people out and about… it is the weekend after all. I promised her guardian that I wouldn't talk to her anymore. But I can't very well send a Princess out into that, can I? Wouldn't that be worse? _He looked back at Chibiusa, and gestured to the stairs. "Here, I'll show you around." In a seemingly fearless move, he put his hand out toward Chibiusa.

She smiled up at him and grabbed hold of his hand. _Why is it that I feel more like a princess when I'm with him, than when I'm in the Palace with my parents and guardians?_ She followed Helios up the stairs, and down a narrow corridor on the second floor.

He stopped at the door at the very end of the hallway. "This is my place," he said apprehensively, suddenly embarrassed. He started to stutter. "I… I know it's probably not very impressive to you… but I live on my own, so…"

She stepped inside, opened her arms wide and spun around, happier than she had felt for years. "Oh no, I love it! It's _yours_," she exclaimed. She started to look around. "It's very tidy… especially for a guy," she giggled. The reflection of light on glass caught Chibiusa's eye, and she spotted a picture frame up on a shelf, all by itself.

"Oh, that's just—" Helios was instantly uncomfortable when he noticed Chibiusa take an interest in his picture, his only picture.

She picked up the frame and studied its contents carefully. _The image is really fuzzy, and the heads are cut off—the top edge is jagged and torn… but I see the hooves of a white horse in the background, and the bodies of five soldiers, covered in beautiful armour, but I can only see them from the chest down. It all seems very familiar…_ "What's this a photo of?"

He gently took it from Chibiusa's delicate hands and placed it carefully back on its shelf. "I'm not really sure… I found it on the ground one day, like someone had torn it from a magazine or something," he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "This probably sounds strange to you… but when I saw it, it just felt so familiar to me, though I didn't know why. So I thought it must be a clue, to finding out who I really am." He sighed and walked over to his bed, sat down and dropped his head.

Chibiusa carefully sat down beside him. She scanned his face, and they stared into each other's eyes. "You _have_ lost your memory, haven't you?"

….

"It's embarrassing to say, so I try not to tell people. But it was like one day I just woke up in the middle of the forest right outside Crystal Tokyo, with hardly any memories aside from my name— I don't even remember my own birthday. I wandered aimlessly for a while, then through a clearing I saw the peak of the Palace… I was drawn to it for some reason…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at Chibiusa and remembered who it was that he was talking to.

Chibiusa looked at Helios intently, but sweetly. "Go on," she said, sensing that he was beginning to feel self-conscious.

He nodded and continued. "Well, without going through all the details, after making my way into the city, and meeting some very generous people who helped me while I got back on my feet, I enrolled in school. I thought that if I went to school, someone might recognize me," he paused for a moment. _That's not really all, though. Somehow I just felt that I needed to go to school, that there was someone or something waiting for me there… and I hoped that whatever or whoever it was would help me to find out who I am. _"I kept changing schools, searching for one that felt familiar to me." _And also for the one closest to the Palace, since it always seemed to call for me…_

"Oh," Chibiusa breathed. _He seems so lost… and helpless. And lonely. But then again, wasn't he always? Wasn't that why I felt so comfortable with him? We could understand each other's loneliness, and our weaknesses. _

"But finally I did find someone who recognized me: you," Helios spoke quietly as he leaned closer to Chibiusa, who responded by doing the same. Suddenly he felt overcome by a flash of visions and recollections of his dream. He pulled back, clutching his head in pain. _Not now…_ _please…_

"Helios? What's wrong?" Chibiusa exclaimed, instantly concerned. She stayed by his side, her hand on his shoulder, watching him and waiting for his pain to stop.

As he started to calm down, he pulled away from Chibiusa's touch once again. "I'm sorry, but I think that I need to rest now," he said as he led Chibiusa back to the door. "Will you be alright making your way back alone?"

"Yes, but are you going to be okay?" she asked, at once hurt and concerned. _Why is he pushing me away?_

He nodded and opened the door to let Chibiusa leave. _I feel guilty doing this… but this is all too much for me to tell her, for her to possibly understand. Not to mention that I had promised I would stay away from her… maybe I really am no good for her after all. _He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. _But when she came close to me, I felt as if I remembered something… Does she have something to do with the Maiden from my dreams…?_


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Chibiusa found it a struggle to pay attention in class. It was only yesterday that she had visited Helios' place, and he had pushed her away while still clearly in pain. _Does he really not want me there? He was in so much pain, I wanted to help him. _She felt VesVes' eyes on her, silently questioning her, and she forced herself to snap to attention and listen to the lesson being given.

Chibiusa breathed a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang and class was dismissed. She looked around, as if hoping to spot Helios in her class. _What am I thinking? Of course he's not here, we're not in the same class. Thank goodness it's lunchtime, so I can go look for him! _She gathered her things and started to walk out of the classroom, practically skipping, until she felt someone grab her wrist.

"And where are you going, Princess?" VesVes asked. "Isn't the courtyard with your tree in the other direction?"

"Do I really need to tell you _everything_ I'm doing? VesVes, please, don't treat me like a child," Chibiusa replied quickly. _I didn't tell her that I met with Helios yesterday, but they must have suspected something since I came back more sulky than when I had left… _

"Chibiusa," she heard a voice say from behind her. Hopeful, she whipped her head around quickly. The person she saw before her wasn't Helios, however, but PallaPalla. "You _did _ask us to call you that, right? I mean of course we're friends!" she gestured to VesVes, trying to tell her to tone down her pushiness. "What VesVes _means_, is that we had wanted to talk to you now. About yesterday. We all feel really bad about how we acted."

_I can believe that PallaPalla, CereCere and even JunJun feel bad about it, but somehow I just can't believe that VesVes does too. _She sighed. _He doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight, anyway. _"All right, fine. Let's go to the tree and talk."

….

Helios sat up in his bed. _I didn't feel well enough to get out of bed and go to school today… I also just didn't know how I could face her after yesterday. She probably thinks I'm crazy, or I hate her, or something. That wasn't my intention… but maybe that's for the best: I did tell her guardian Senshi that I would leave her alone… but I don't want to. Or maybe I really am a danger to her. I'm just so confused…_

He finally forced himself to get out of bed, brush his teeth and comb his unruly hair. He looked in the mirror. _Something doesn't feel right. About any of this. Does the real me get to do things like this? _Feeling defeated, he sat back on his bed and stared out the window, almost as if he expected the answers to appear there before him.

He continued to stare out the window, nothing at all coming to him, until a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds and touched him on the forehead with its warm glow. Suddenly, he remembered something.

He reached up and felt his forehead, recalling that there was something there before. _Something that distinguished me from normal people, who get to live normal lives. _He ran to the mirror again. _Nothing. Nothing has changed. I still look just like everyone else. _He closed his eyes, trying to envision what he had expected to see in the mirror. _A slim, golden horn… and a red gem beneath it. Symbols of my position as… _his thoughts trailed off as he started to forget again.

He shook his head. "No, none of this makes any sense. I must just be dreaming. Maybe none of my dreams are real at all."

But he couldn't shake the thought from his mind. Again he remembered Chibiusa: how she seemed to know more about his past than what she was saying, and how she triggered one of his visions. _Maybe I could ask her. But how? After yesterday, I'm sure she'll be more carefully watched. And they won't let me get near her…_

….

Chibiusa swung her legs, feeling uncomfortable in her tree because of the four Senshi sitting beside her, looking at her intently.

"Look, here's the deal," JunJun started. "We all want to investigate this Helios thing a little bit more before we agree that it's okay for you to hang around him. Something has got to be up. But we shouldn't have treated you like a little kid, either. We're close, right?" she looked up at Chibiusa and flashed her a big grin.

Chibiusa sighed again. "Yes, we're friends. I just wish you all would treat me more like your friend and less like someone you need to babysit. As for Helios, I'm a Senshi too. Let me help with investigating! I just talked to—" she stopped herself. _I can't tell them that I met with him yesterday. They may have their suspicions but if I admit it… they'll probably keep an even closer watch on me. _"…Mama, and she told me about all the things she did when she was younger. There were times when her guardians weren't even around to protect her," she covered herself smoothly. "Please, let me do something too!"

"She's right," CereCere said to the others. To Chibiusa, she said, "We've been treating you this way because we know of your attachment to Helios. We thought it would be too easy for him to sway you. But then again, he's never going to admit anything to us, is he? He trusts you though, doesn't he?"

Relieved, Chibiusa nodded happily.

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" VesVes responded. "He could use that trust to his advantage. We don't know what's up his sleeve," she watched as the other girls all nodded in agreement. "I'll agree to start treating you more like the adult you are, and to fill you in instead of talking behind your back… but give us some more time to look into things, and to discuss with the King and Queen."

"Fine," Chibiusa said quickly, as she jumped out of the tree. _I've had enough of this conversation. It's got us all back where we started._

"One of us should watch her at all times," VesVes said, all of them still staying in the tree despite Chibiusa having left. "I know we just agreed to treat her more like an adult, but she's still the Princess. If anything happened to her, none of the other Senshi, let alone the King and Queen, would ever forgive us."

CereCere agreed. "Yes. Let's all promise right now: we'll keep her safe, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Even if it means going against her personal wishes."

"Leave it to me, this time," PallaPalla said, both giving her assent and getting out of the tree to follow Chibiusa.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait! Chibiusa! Do you want to study together for tomorrow's math test?" PallaPalla called down the hallway as she followed the Princess.

Chibiusa turned around. _They're finally getting used to calling me Chibiusa. It makes me feel more normal again, like I'm back in the 20__th__ Century. Maybe they really are making an effort, after all. _"Sure, PallaPalla. It's not like I really have anyone else to study with…"

"Great!" she smiled as she linked arms with Chibiusa, skipping down the hall.

….

"So, if you just isolate 'x' on one side, then you can…" CereCere continued to explain the math questions that Chibiusa, PallaPalla and JunJun had trouble with.

_The school day is finally over. We're sitting in the Palace courtyard, just the five of us, studying together. It seems they've finally stopped treating me like a child. I'm feeling so much better already. _

"I still don't really understand…" PallaPalla whined.

"That's because you're looking at the wrong page!" Chibiusa laughed. Then everyone was laughing and smiling and making jokes together. _Now we're all giggling uncontrollably, and I feel like we're actually good friends again, instead of just a Princess and her bodyguards. Lately they've been so protective of me, I had forgotten what it was like. _

Suddenly, Sailor Mars came running from inside. "Forgive me for interrupting, Lady, but you're all needed in the main chamber. All of the Senshi are having an important meeting. You had better all change forms before you come, though. Even the Outer Senshi will be there, and you know how fussy Uranus and Neptune are about appearances…"

"Oh," Chibiusa was stunned. _I suppose that means I'll have to change into my Princess form… _"But what is this about? There was no meeting scheduled for today… and for the Outer Senshi to have come as well…"

"Yes, it seems it's very serious. I don't know all the details yet myself. We'd better get over there quickly."

….

With the entire Quartet transformed into their Senshi forms, and Chibiusa in her Princess form, they entered the main chamber. Chibiusa took her place standing between her mother and father, and the others stood near the door.

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we begin?" Neo Queen Serenity spoke clearly and politely. It still amazed Chibiusa to notice the difference between her and the Usagi she knew in the past.

"Recently there have been a number of… incidents in Crystal Tokyo. Ordinary people have been collapsing, and seem to have some kind of dark shadow overwhelming their bodies," Mercury began. "I've been trying to determine what is causing this to happen, but I haven't come up with anything concrete yet."

Uranus stepped forward. "Pluto was unable to leave her place at the gates of time, but she asked us to warn you all that there has been distortions in space-time. These have been going on for almost a year now, but since minor distortions are normal, she didn't mention anything sooner. But as of late they have been getting larger and closer together. Something is clearly wrong."

"One more thing," Mercury jumped back in. "Of the people who I've been treating, those that wake up have absolutely no memory of who they are."

At this Chibiusa's ears perked up. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. _Could Helios have been a victim of whatever this is…? _

King Endymion started to look very grave and concerned. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed heavily into it. "There is something wrong with the planet, I can sense it."

Chibiusa looked at her father and saw that he could more than sense the planet's danger. _He's sick; I can see it in his eyes. His body is so connected to the planet. We have to do something, for Papa now, too!_

"I need to consult with the guardians in Elysion: with Helios and the Maenads. They are the guardians of this planet, so perhaps they have some better sense of what is going on," Endymion said.

The Amazoness Quartet all glanced over at Chibiusa, unsure of how to tell the King that Helios, too, had lost his memory. Finally, Chibiusa spoke up. "Papa, I have something to tell you… I was trying to figure this out on my own and didn't want to burden you all, but now I guess I have no choice. You don't have to go to Elysion to find Helios, because he's here, in Crystal Tokyo. But I don't think he'll be much help to us as he is…"

"Lady?" Endymion and Serenity said in unison, perplexed and surprised by the secret that their daughter had kept from them.

….

Helios stood outside the Palace gates, staring and wondering what to do. _I wish I could talk to her now… I feel as if it's getting more urgent that I find out who I really am. But maybe I shouldn't drag her into this… _He squinted to see if by some miracle he could spot Chibiusa in one of the windows. _The sun is shining too brightly on the glass, I can't see anything._ He turned around, suddenly embarrassed. _What am I doing? There's no way I'd be able to see her. And even if I did, then what?_

….

After the meeting was over, Chibiusa felt exhausted. _No one knows what to do about this. Mama and Papa… they were disappointed that I kept this from them. But then I think they started to remember their own past, the secrets they had to keep. Mama says she trusts me to know what to do. _She sat on the window ledge in her room and stared out, admiring the birds flying in the sky. _I don't know what to do at all, though. _She started to cry, but then she noticed someone standing in the distance, by the Palace gates.

"Helios!" she called, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear. Her hands shaking, she grabbed her sweater and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the Palace, without even stopping to give anyone an explanation.

….

As Helios was about to leave, he heard someone calling for him. He turned around to see Chibiusa running toward him, with her guardian Senshi, still transformed, following behind her.

"Helios! Thank goodness you're here, I needed to see you," Chibiusa said, out of breath from all her running. Without even thinking, and not caring who was around, she wrapped her arms around him.

Helios returned the hug, holding Chibiusa tightly against his chest and breathing in the scent of her hair. _Why do I feel so comfortable like this? Like I finally belong. _"And I needed to see _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

Still clinging to Chibiusa, Helios pulled back slightly so he could look her directly in the eyes. _I wish that this moment would last forever… but it can't._ "What did you need to see me for?" he asked gently.

_I don't know if I should tell him everything… the shock might be too much for him. That's why so far I've resisted telling him who he really is. Even though I want to. _Suddenly, Chibiusa had an idea. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the Palace. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Helios was hesitant to enter the Palace. "Are you sure that it's all right for me to go in? I'm not sure that I should…"

_If only he'd remember who he is… the priest of Elysion should not feel out of place here. _"Of course! You're with me, aren't you?"

"But Sailor Vesta told me to stay away from you…" he said, suddenly remembering that Chibiusa's guardians were still watching them.

"Things have changed," Vesta stated. Still, she gave Helios a look that he could tell meant he was in for trouble if he hurt Chibiusa. Her transformed form made her seem even more intimidating than usual. Helios discreetly nodded to show that he understood.

Chibiusa continued to pull Helios down the hall, leading him to a small chamber containing some of the King's most important belongings. Vesta and the rest of the Quartet stood in her way in protest, recognizing the significance of what lay behind the doorway. In response, Chibiusa simply held up her hand and closed her eyes. _If Helios isn't allowed in here, then who is? He is the true guardian of the Golden Crystal, the protector of the source of my father's power. Besides, the force field that the Crystal generates keeps out anyone who could be dangerous to its existence. If he can walk through this door, it will prove to VesVes and the others once and for all that we can trust Helios!_

Helios held back, beginning to feel anxious about what was beyond the doorway in front of him. _Chibiusa's guardians don't seem happy about this. And I feel almost as though there's some kind of energy flowing from inside that room. _"Is it really okay for me to go in here?"

"Relax, as long as you're a good guy you have nothing to worry about," Chibiusa winked. She walked in. "Come on!"

_Something tells me she wasn't just joking…_ Helios closed his eyes and walked through the doorway. When he opened them, he was inside, unharmed and staring at a brilliant shining jewel, located on a pedestal in the center of the room. "What… is that?"

Chibiusa watched Helios intently, not speaking a word, as he walked closer to the Crystal, basking in its bright glow. He resisted the urge to touch it, to feel its energy coursing through him. _It seems so familiar… _He closed his eyes and tried to recall his dream, of the beautiful, crying maiden he still could not recognize. _No… this is not the crystal that fell from her tears. And yet I know this jewel. I feel connected to it, somehow. Where have I seen this before?_

"This is the Golden Crystal," a kind voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Chibiusa and Helios turned around. "Papa!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

Helios bowed deeply, unsure of how to act in the presence of the King. He glanced up at the tall figure timidly. _So this is Chibiusa's father…_

"Please rise. Thank you, but there is no need for you to bow before me," Endymion spoke softly. He reached out to the pedestal and gently lifted the Crystal into his hands. "Yes, this is the Crystal that was born from my own powers. Many, many years ago, when the planet was in danger, my future wife and daughter helped me to release the Golden Crystal from where it slept, inside of myself."

Chibiusa watched her father carefully. She directed a pleading look towards him, hoping that he would not reveal too much about his and Helios' connection. _That would be too much information for him to handle… I can tell already that he is beginning to feel confused._

Endymion nodded toward his daughter, understanding the delicacy of the situation. Rather than continuing his story, he held out his staff and fixed the Golden Crystal to its place at the top of the staff. "Since we have been in a time of peace, I have not had to use the Golden Crystal extensively for some time. So it is kept in here, quietly protecting, except for on special occasions when I display it like so."

While Endymion paused for a breath, Chibiusa began to grow more concerned about the health of her father. _He's hardly spoken and he's already out of breath? Just as I suspected, he really is sick. _

"There may come a time soon when I will have to use its powers more directly once again," Endymion stated dejectedly. He added vaguely, "Though I will need the aid of certain residents of the Golden Kingdom to do so, considering my current state."

Helios looked at the King with great respect, recognizing the lengths that he took to protect his planet, and his family. _I wonder why he is sharing all of this information with me. _"I wish that there was something I could do to help…" _Is there something I can help with? I feel as if he is asking that of me…_

Endymion smiled. "When the time comes, you will know what you need to do. For now, I thank you for being a companion and friend to my daughter, Princess Lady Serenity." He bowed his head slightly and put his hand out to Helios.

As Helios shook King Endymion's hand, his head started to swim with a flurry of visions and images. Eyes wide in shock and panic, he pulled his hand away from Endymion's grip and staggered back. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" he said quickly as he ran down the hall, leaving Chibiusa and King Endymion staring at each other with surprise.

"I told you to go easy on him," Chibiusa sighed. _Helios… I hope that you're okay… Was it wrong of me to bring you here?_

"Don't worry, Lady. It will turn out all right. He'll come around eventually," Endymion said kindly to his daughter. Pulling another handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, he coughed heavily.

"Yes, but we need his help soon, don't we?"

….

As Helios ran out of the Palace, none of the Senshi he passed even tried to stop him. When he reached the outer gate, he leaned against it to catch his breath. "Oh no… What did I just do?" _I embarrassed myself in front of Chibiusa again. But worse—I insulted the King! I'll probably never be allowed to see her again, after that… _

While he continued walking back to his home, he closed his eyes and tried to recall the visions he had experienced when he shook King Endymion's hand. _The King looked at me as if he knew me already. Is that possible? Chibiusa seemed to have known me before… but who was I, that I would have know the King and Princess? _

_ That vision was different… it didn't feel like a forgotten memory, as the others have. No… this one was as if I could sense the planet itself. I saw a river of sand… and a shadow overwhelming my lungs. Just as it overwhelms the planet… and the King… Something needs to be done. _

"I am needed," Helios heard himself say. _I said that with such certainty. But I don't understand my own words; even as I uttered them I did not know what I was saying. _He lifted up the solitary picture frame that sat on his shelf. He traced his finger across the outline of the central figure in the picture, whose head was cut off but whose identity Helios was now sure of. "_Endymion_…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you really have to follow me?" Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "I thought we went over this, and you agreed to treat me more like an adult."

"We did," CereCere responded, speaking for the group. "But in case you haven't noticed, every time you leave the Palace without us you get surrounded by your adoring fans." She waved her arms to show Chibiusa the crowd gathering around them.

Chibiusa nodded reluctantly. _I guess she does have a point… but I wanted to go alone._

"So… where did you say his place was again?" JunJun asked. "We've been wondering around for a while."

"Oh, well… I only went there one time… I thought I'd recognize it if we walked past it. I think it's down here, anyway," Chibiusa pointed to the pathway leading to the left. _I kind of came across it by accident last time. And I was upset when I left, when he asked me to leave. So I didn't really watch where I was going. What if I can't find it?_

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He did run out of the Palace yesterday," VesVes observed.

"Why are you so against Helios? Even after everything that's happened, you're still not happy about this, are you?" Chibiusa exclaimed, frustrated. She fought the hot tears that she could feel streaming down her cheeks. "And besides, I… don't know what else to do." _He wasn't at school again today, and I'm worried about him. Why can't she just be supportive?_

"That's not it at all, Chibiusa," VesVes could see Chibiusa perk up a little just by her using the nickname. She stretched her arms out and pulled Chibiusa into a hug. "We still don't know exactly what's going on, with him losing his memory and everything. I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt. We're your guardians. If something were to happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves. And a lot of people are relying on us to protect you," she scanned Chibiusa's face. Seeing the determination in her eyes, VesVes had a change of heart. "He means that much to you? Then I'm here with you. Come on, let's get moving! We want to find his place before dark, don't we?"

Chibiusa smiled at her companions. "Thank you." _For finally understanding me, and finally being the friends I need._

….

_It's starting to come back to me. Only… glimpses. But stronger, clearer memories than before. It still doesn't make sense to me, though. _Helios got off his bed and walked over to his shelf, once again picking up the picture so important to his memories, holding it tightly as if it were the only keeping him from fading away. _The figure in the centre is King Endymion, I can see that now. And it's not a photo at all, but an artistic rendering of something from the distant past… so why does it feel so familiar to me? Does it even matter? Am I holding on to something that's completely insignificant, and is just holding me back from remembering what I need to?_

Frustrated, he threw down the picture frame, not even flinching at the sound of broken glass as it hit the floor. "I need some air," he said to the empty room as he turned around and slammed the door shut.

….

Chibiusa was about to give up her search when she saw the door of a small apartment building open slowly. Her eyes widened as she watched the distraught Helios step outside of the door. She ran towards him, waving and calling his name. "Helios!"

Helios felt delicate, warm arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw that familiar bright face smiling up at him. "I thought I'd never see you again," he spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

….

"I think we'd better give them some privacy," VesVes said to the others as she started to turn around and walk away.

"You mean you're okay with this? What happened to protecting her and watching over her, even if it went against her own wishes?" PallaPalla asked.

"Looking at her standing there, I can see I was wrong. She can take care of herself. We just need to support her," VesVes smiled to herself, proud of what their Princess had become.

….

Chibiusa laughed lightly. "Why would you ever think that?" She stood up on her tiptoes and stared into his eyes with determination.

"Oh, I don't know… I insulted your father, the King… ran out of the Palace… It's really a wonder they let you come see me at all," Helios smiled. "Or that you wanted to come, for that matter."

"Of course I'd come back to see you. Didn't we always promise each other, that when I became a true lady, the Maiden that called for you, we'd see each other again?" Immediately realizing what she had said, Chibiusa brought her hand to her mouth, gasping. _I had tried so hard not to force any memories on him… and now I just said that so quickly, like it meant nothing. I guess I miss being able to talk to Helios truthfully more than I realized._

"My Maiden…" Helios sounded out the words as if it were his first time hearing them. "… is you?" He closed his eyes, recalling the vision once more. _Of course… she's been here all along. _Helios was suddenly struck by the feeling that he had come to this same realization before, long ago.

"Well… I mean…" Chibiusa stuttered, searching for a way to tell Helios about their connection without giving him too much information to handle.

In response, Helios gently lifted Chibiusa chin with his delicate fingers, pulling her in to him. "I feel like… if I just…," he leaned in closer, "…I might get my memory back," he whispered quietly, looking deeply into her wide, sparkling eyes. Slowly, he brought his lips closer and closer, and they tingled as he felt the softness of her lips touch his own.

Chibiusa closed her eyes and stayed there, running her hands through his hair and kissing him, for what felt like an eternity. _I don't want this moment to end… _Still caught up in his kiss and his embrace, she opened her eyes again. For just an instant, she saw the glimmer in his eyes that she felt had been missing since she had first bumped into him that day at school. _Just now… he looked like himself again. But it's gone already…_

_She feels so warm, I don't want to let go. My memory didn't come back. At least not all of it. But I feel at ease, more so than I have since I woke up lost in the forest. _Unwillingly, Helios pulled himself away from Chibiusa. _As much as I want to, we can't stay like this forever._

She scanned his face, trying to determine whether the kiss had helped him to remember anything at all. "Do you… feel any different?"

"For an instant, I think I became my true self again. But it's lost to me, now. What I do know is that I am here to help you, the Princess, and your parents, the King and Queen. There is a danger coming… if only I could remember…" Helios stomped on the ground and clenched his fists, angry with himself for forgetting again.

Chibiusa reached up to Helios' cheek, touching it gently with her hand. "It's okay. We'll take things slow. It's not your fault," she spoke kindly, trying to calm him. _Just like I thought, Helios has been a victim of whatever this new danger is. He's under a spell that is blocking his memory. _"Now, though, I think it's time I tell you the truth about who you really are."


	9. Chapter 9

Helios stared up at the tall, glass-like crystalline structure before him, shaking his head as he recalled how much he had longed to get this close to the Crystal Palace only a short while ago. Now, entering its walls seemed like too much for him. _She said that we'd go slowly, talking about my past, but I can tell she's aching to tell me more… I wish that I could be the person who she sees in me… _"So can you explain to me again why we're going back to the Palace now?"

"Well, for starters, it's the only place that I can be that won't end up surrounded by huge crowds. It's my home and I feel more comfortable talking here," Chibiusa began, giving Helios the simplest reason for him to understand first. "But its structure is also important in helping me to tell you about what your role was." _I've got to choose my words carefully; I don't want to reveal an overwhelming amount of information to him at once. _

Suddenly, Helios felt the warmth of Chibiusa's palm pressing against his own as she held his hand tightly and pulled him forward through the Palace grounds, stopping in a central courtyard. "What?" Helios looked around. "Is there something important here?" _There's nothing here, why is she looking at me like that?_

Chibiusa smiled and pointed upwards. "Just take a look at the architecture in here. While the outside of the Palace is covered in crystal and completely original in design, the inside was inspired by the palaces that my mother and father inhabited in the distant past," she span around and waved her arms above her to emphasize the classical style columns, barrel vaults and archways above them. "Does any of this look familiar to you at all?"

Though confused by the question, Helios looked carefully at the courtyard's design. He closed his eyes and tried to piece together what glimpses of memories he had regained. "Yes! Have I been here before…?"

She shook her head. "No… you haven't been _here _before. But this courtyard was designed to resemble the entrance to the Prayer Room in my father's past palace, in Elysion."

"In Elysion…" Helios repeated, trying to make sense of what Chibiusa was telling him. _Everyone knows the histories of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. They tell the stories here in school often, and all the girls get dreamy-eyed amazed by the fairy tale past lives of the king and queen. When I enrolled in school, it was one of the first things I learned. It always amazed me that their love transcended lifetimes, and that they were able to regain their lost memories after they found each other. It gave me hope that I could one day do the same. _"But the Golden Kingdom in Elysion is from a past beyond anyone's lifetime. From King Endymion's past life."

"Yes," Chibiusa smiled slightly, clearly excited to finally be able to tell Helios about himself. "But it does still exist, though on a different plane from our own. I went there once, when I had travelled back to the 20th century for training. It can be accessed by members of the court: myself, my parents, the Senshi, and—" Chibiusa paused to look over at Helios, "the priest of Elysion."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," Helios responded, suddenly feeling queasy and out of breath. _What is going on? _"I'm clearly not a Senshi," he laughed nervously. "And I couldn't possibly be…"

"A priest?" Chibiusa raised her eyebrows. "And yet you feel familiar in a place designed to look like the entrance to the prayer room? Aside from the Maenads, only four individuals have ever been there: my father, my mother, myself, and the priest." After glancing at Helios and seeing that he had suddenly gotten incredibly pale, Chibiusa reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _I'm not sure anymore if I'm helping him by telling all of this, or making it worse. But he needed to find out sooner or later. And for the sake of my people, and Papa, we need his help soon… _

"No, that can't be right…" Helios stuttered as he spoke, fighting the flashes of recollections that told him otherwise. "I don't have any powers…" _except for sometimes recognizing the true dreams of others with a single glance…_ "and I can't be that old…" _can I?_

"Why not? I'm over 900 years old myself," Chibiusa reminded Helios casually. "Those of us influenced by the powers of the Golden and Silver Crystal have mysterious abilities not easily understood." Noting the confusion still on Helios' face, she explained further. "You felt that you recognized the Golden Crystal, right? And when you shook hands with my father, you remembered something, didn't you?"

"No, it wasn't a memory," Helios shook his head. "At least, I don't think it was. It was more of a vision of things to come…" _She probably thinks I'm crazy now, talking of visions of the future when she was only hoping for me to remember my past…_

"What was it?" she asked urgently, her eyes widening.

….

Endymion coughed heavily into his handkerchief. "We're running out of time…"

"Yes, Master, but do not worry. Your daughter has the blood of yourself and Serenity running through her. Believe in her power, as we believe in yours," a glowing figure spoke softly.

"Kunzite?" Endymion turned around, surprised to hear his voice. "You're all here?"

"Yes. Upon sensing your need for counsel, we have been momentarily revived from our rock forms to support you," Zoisite bowed to his lord.

"While retrieving his memory is something only your daughter can do, you wish to help, do you not?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes… I know that I must let Lady do this herself… and as I am now I am in no position to help. Whatever is hurting the planet is hurting me. In my weak state I will need Helios' power to unleash the Golden Crystal's energy once more. That is the only way I can protect the planet in the place of my wife, who no longer has the power to transform into Sailor Moon," Endymion sighed and gently settled back into his chair.

"Fear not. After all, we did have contact with the priest of Elysion in the past," Jadeite smiled. "Perhaps we could be of some assistance."

….

"A river of sand overwhelming everything?" Chibiusa repeated Helios' description of his vision. _This sounds strangely familiar…_ She grabbed Helios' hand again and started to walk forward.

"Where are we going now?" Helios asked. _She seems lost in thought. I wonder what all this means?_

"I want you to speak to my mother about this," Chibiusa explained. "I remember her mentioning something similar to what you described. Maybe she'll understand your vision."

"You're taking me to see Neo Queen Serenity?" Helios exclaimed.

"Of course! She _is_ my mother, after all. Didn't you expect to meet the mother of the girl you're dating?" Chibiusa giggled.

"Dating…?" Helios blushed, his face turning beet red. Boldly, as if to confirm Chibiusa's statement, he stopped walking, pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled to see Chibiusa's face turn pink in return. "Right… I guess I just didn't think about the fact that your mother is the Queen…"

"Wait, Chibiusa, Helios!" JunJun called to the pair as she ran down the hall towards them. "The King needs to see you both. He says he has something he wants you to see, and it's urgent. Whatever it is, it won't last long in its current form."

Dropping Helios' hand, Chibiusa nodded and started to follow JunJun. Though confused, Helios followed her. He shrugged. _At least I'm not bored anymore, since meeting her. I wouldn't change a single second of it._


	10. Chapter 10

_As we enter the King's study, I notice that there are two figures standing on either side of him. But I know that they aren't really there, at least not physically. They look more like ghosts than real people. Still, something about them seems familiar. I look them up and down, and stop when I recognize the beautiful white armor and official uniforms from those on the individuals in the picture I held so dear. It's as if the foreground of the picture itself has come to life before me. _"You are…" Helios spoke to the mysterious figures while he bowed to the King.

"Hello Helios," the white-haired figure spoke kindly. "We are the Shitennou, the guardians of the Earth and its Prince, since the time that the Golden Kingdom flourished."

Helios nodded as if he had understood this all along. "From the portrait that I found…" he pointed to the Shitennou one by one. "Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite…" Immediately he started to blush, unsure of what he himself was saying. "I'm sorry… those words just came to me when I saw you and I thought…"

"You're right," Jadeite smiled as he talked to Helios gently. "Those are our names. So you do remember some things, then. That's good. What is this portrait that you mentioned?"

Chibiusa spoke up in Helios place, noticing that he was still flustered and confused by everything. "It's this picture he kept with him, because he felt that it was connected to who he was: though the top was torn off and the faces not visible, it was without a doubt you four and my father in the portrait."

"Ah, I see," Jadeite responded, still looking at Helios intently. "And what about this portrait made you feel that you were connected to it?"

Helios shuffled his feet and looked up at Jadeite meekly. "This may sound silly but…there was also a white horse visible in the picture. And for some reason, I felt that the horse may have been me." _I must sound absolutely insane. But this is truly what I sensed when I looked at the portrait. And after everything that's happened today, maybe it's not so crazy after all._

Chibiusa gasped. _Does that mean he's starting to have some memories from when he was trapped by Nehellenia? _"It's not actually a horse that you see in the picture, Helios. It's Pegasus. You were right to sense that it was you—though Pegasus is your most trusted ride, you were also trapped into that form by Queen Nehellenia when she sought the power of the Golden Crystal." She smiled slightly, recalling the image of Helios riding on the white Pegasus. _Just like Prince Charming…_

Zoisite smiled at the memory. "Ah yes, Pegasus, a beautiful creature. I remember watching you ride him when we came to meet with you. You always seemed so lonely, with only Pegasus and the Maenads as your companions…" Seeing Helios' saddened expression, he reassuringly placed his already fading hand on Helios' shoulder.

Each of the Shitennou glanced at their King, and Endymion nodded in response. "I am afraid that they cannot retain this form for much longer, especially considering my own weakened state…"

In a final gesture, the Shitennou raised their hands and saluted Helios, then Chibiusa and Endymion, before returning to their rock forms. Feeling faint, Helios quickly bowed to the King and exited the room. _Everything is happening so quickly, and I don't understand any of it. _After finding a railing to prop himself against, he breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down.

"Helios?" Chibiusa called as she peeked out of the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Helios forced himself to smile. "Just a little… overwhelmed."

"You looked so sad," Chibiusa wrapped her arm around him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Yes… when Zoisite mentioned my loneliness, I could sense that I had felt that way," he looked Chibiusa in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks to you, I don't feel that way anymore…" His voice trailed off and suddenly he clutched his head in intense pain.

…

_Another vision? A memory._

"_You seem so lonely, praying here for eternity and living your hopes only through those of others."_

_Yes… someone else had recognized my loneliness. She wanted to help me, didn't she?_

"_Do you wish to see her?"_

….

"Helios? Helios!" Chibiusa cried frantically as she shook his limp body where he had fallen on the floor. _What just happened? He was smiling… and then he just collapsed. Was meeting the Shitennou really too much for him? I feel horrible, rushing things for my own purposes, pushing him too far._

His eyes fluttered as he started to mumble. "My Maiden… with beautiful dreams… Protected by the moon, a Princess, yet a Senshi…" While Chibiusa's tears began to fall on his face, his eyes slowly opened.

"Thank goodness," she laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you remember, now?" _Just a second ago he was talking in his sleep, describing me as he did back when we first met…_

"Only glimpses," he said while reaching up and touching Chibiusa's cheek gently. He flinched in pain again. _"I can help you."_

Seeing his pained expression, Chibiusa began to worry again. "Are you sure that you're okay now?" She wiped her eyes again. _The tears won't stop…_

"Yes," he responded. _"You can see her again._" He shook his head to push away the voice that continued to repeat in his memories. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy that you woke up, Helios," she responded honestly.

"Have we… done this before?" he asked suddenly.

Chibiusa noticeably brightened at the mention of the familiarity of the scene. "Yes, long ago, after the defeat of Nehellenia." _To this day, I still believe that it is the tears I shed for Helios that helped me to make the Silver Crystal reborn as my own Pink Moon Crystal. _

"Nehellenia…" Helios shuddered as he spoke the name. "I still do not have memories of what happened then, but her name strikes a sense of fear deep in my heart. A fear for the world, and for you," he paused for a moment to think. _I had decided that I did not want to worry her with this strange memories, with the voice that I am sure has to do with the loss of my memories… but looking at her now, I see that she is not just a helpless Princess that I should not burden with worries. She is a strong and willful Senshi. And I can trust her. _"Chibiusa, I have something very important to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Helios, the glimpses of memories that you mentioned…" Chibiusa blushed as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It was you… I came here to see you," he spoke softly. _I see that now. As I look into her eyes I can still feel the longing in my own heart. That voice asking me if wished to see her. It was all I wanted. But now that I'm here, with her… I'm no longer the same as the person she fell in love with, am I? I have no memories of the past we shared. I'm just a shell of the person I was. And no matter how hard she tries to remind me, it seems like I will never be that person again. How could she continue to love me, as I am now?_ A tear fell down his cheek and he turned around to hide it from Chibiusa.

"Wait… does that mean you remember how you got here? Do you know what took your memories?" Chibiusa pushed, realizing a chance to find out what was hurting the planet, and her father. _Why does he seem so upset? This could be good news for all of us!_

"Yes. I was careless, and she took advantage," Helios started, pacing as he talked. "She told me that she could help me to see you again. I didn't even stop to think of the consequences."

"Who is "she"? Is she the person who took your memories?"

"Remember my vision, of a river of sand overwhelming myself, the King, and the planet? It has already overtaken me. She's the one that commands the river… and I think that it is what made me lose my memories," Helios faced Chibiusa again, starting to feel surer of himself.

Immediately, Chibiusa grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall without speaking. _Mama will know what to do. This sounds like a story she told me, of something that happened before she reached the Galaxy Cauldron…_

"Chibiusa? Where are you leading me now?" Helios asked as he hastened his pace to keep up with her.

"We're getting your memories back."

….

"The Princess truly is becoming a real lady and Senshi in her own right, isn't she?" Mars gazed wistfully out the window at the crystal city beyond it.

"Yes… she has come a long way," Neo Queen Serenity responded. Instinctively, she put her hand to her chest, where her brooch would have been long ago. "She is growing up. Just in time…"

"But will she be able to handle this on her own, I wonder?" Venus spoke up. Even after speaking so little, she was already out of breath.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Lady has requested to have Helios presented to you privately," Sailor Ceres entered the room tentatively, still not comfortable in the presence of the older Senshi and the Queen.

….

"A river of sand? Yes, that _does_ bring back memories," Neo Queen Serenity smiled kindly at the boy who stood nervously in front of her. "There are two such rivers, both in the far reaches of the galaxy: the Desert River of Oblivion, and the Desert River of Memory. They are guarded by twin Senshi of two feuding planets: Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne. Swallowing water from the River of Oblivion can cause one's memories to be eternally lost."

"Sailor Lethe…" Helios repeated the name that he had recognized. He could now see her face clearly in his mind. _Yes, hers is the voice that spoke to me, that offered to help me._

"But your Silver Crystal can return his memories to him, can't it, Mama?" Chibiusa pleaded.

The Queen shook her head apologetically. "I am sorry, but I cannot."

_I knew it. It's hopeless. I'm never going to be the person that Chibiusa sees in me. _

"But your powers are what allowed you to regain your memory when it was lost! Why can't you help Helios, Mama?" Chibiusa cried desperately.

"It is true that I was able to regain my memories without drinking water from the River of Memory… but that was when I had more power available to me…" she looked down at her hands, trying to conceal their shaking.

_What does she mean? Eternal Sailor Moon was powerful, but her power was second to that of the Queen, to my Mama. If she doesn't have the power to do something now, then… _"Have you already been affected by the new danger threatening the planet? By Sailor Lethe?"

"Yes… Lady, my daughter, please listen carefully. The time has come for you and your guardians to stand up on your own and protect this planet. This is something only you can do. It is only a matter of time before the true battle begins, and this time I do not have the strength to protect you myself. I am sorry," she wiped a tear from her eye and placed a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder. "But know this: I have faith in you and what you can accomplish. I always have."

"No! I can't do this! I can't even bring Helios' memories back. I'm not you… I'm not Usagi!" Chibiusa ran out of the room in tears, not daring to look back.

Neo Queen Serenity looked at Helios and smiled. "You had better go after her. She needs you."

….

Helios found Chibiusa huddled on the ground in the courtyard. Slowly he walked up to her, gently running his fingers through her hair to calm her down. "Chibiusa…" _I don't even know what to say. If only I could get my memories back… all I'm doing as I am now is hurting her._

"I'm sorry, Helios," Chibiusa pressed herself against Helios' chest and cried. "I can't get your memories back after all." _I've fallen in love with him all over again. We worried together; we broke free of our loneliness together. But… he only kissed me to regain his memories. If I can't get them back… he'll never love me as I love him._

"It's all right," he spoke quietly, still stroking her hair and holding her in closely. "I have everything I need right here. I may not remember what we shared in the past, but here, in _this_ time, I have fallen in love with you. I am only sorry that I can't be the person that you remember me as. But please, listen to me. You were right back there—you're not your mother. You are _yourself_. And _you_ are beautiful and strong. You have already saved me."

Chibiusa looked up in surprise and scanned Helios' face. _Memories aren't what are important. Didn't I learn anything from my own parents' story? If you are destined to be together, you will find each other, and fall in love, over and over again. _She pulled Helios even closer to her and closed her eyes, preparing to kiss him. _The truth is… I didn't believe in my own power. I never really did. When I first met Helios, I ran away in anger because I had thought that I wasn't special after all, that Usagi was the Maiden he sought. That was when he kissed me for the first time. Helios has always helped me to believe in myself. _

As their lips touched, a bright light surrounded them, enveloping them in its warm glow.

_Yes… thanks to Helios, I can finally believe in my strength. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I have to squint to see his face; the light surrounding us is so bright. But when I look up, and look into his eyes, I know. _"You're back," Chibiusa breathed as she touched Helios' cheek.

"I was never gone," Helios smiled, taking the hand that touched his cheek into his own. As he scanned Chibiusa's face, he started to frown. "You've transformed."

Chibiusa looked down at herself, noticing the short pink skirt, the tall boots, the bows, and the puffed sleeves. _I didn't even say the transformation phrase… _"This is the first time that I've transformed since coming back to the 30th Century…" _I hadn't needed to in the time of peace._

"My Maiden… my sweet, little Maiden," Helios smiled sweetly once more. "But now you are not so little. You've become such a beautiful young woman. And now you've finally become Sailor Moon."

"No, no," Chibiusa giggled. "Sailor Moon is Usagi. I'm just…" _Wait. I'm no longer in training. Mama has passed on the role of protecting this planet to me. Can it be that I am finally that person? _"But what made me transform just now…?"

Suddenly, Helios' soft expression became harsher and he looked straight ahead, as if gazing beyond what was visible. _Something is wrong… Chibiusa's strength brought back my memories, and I should feel more at ease… I should now be able to aid King Endymion in releasing the power of the Golden Crystal, and all should be well. Instead, I am filled with a sense of dread. _

The two stood in silence for a long time, both trying to understand what had just happened, and what was making them both feel so worried. Suddenly, the quiet hovering between them was interrupted by Sailor Juno rushing towards them. "Princess! There's a big problem!"

"What is it?" Chibiusa asked, though she already knew the answer.

….

Sailor Juno and the rest of the Quartet ushered Chibiusa and Helios into the main chamber, silently pointing to the figures slumped on the many thrones in the room.

_I had prepared myself for this. Mama told me… and I knew Papa was sick. But to see all of the Senshi, my friends who had cared for me and protected me for so long just… collapsed… it's too much for me. _"When did it happen?" Chibiusa asked, her arms reaching for Helios even when she could not take her eyes off her unconscious parents. Soon she felt his warm, steady hands wrap around hers and she more at ease.

"Just a few minutes before Juno went to get you," Sailor Vesta responded. "They were having an emergency meeting, sharing what they knew and giving us any information they could. And then the talking stopped, as if they all suddenly fell asleep at the same time. We tried to wake them…"

Chibiusa was no longer listening. She ran up to her mother, the scene of her unconscious in an eternal sleep too familiar for her to bear. "Mama… can you hear me? Look, I've become Sailor Moon! The Lady you always promised I would be."

The sleeping Queen stirred only slightly. "Who…?" she mumbled, her eyes never opening.

Chibiusa, Helios, and the Quartet all gasped. "Just like the citizens of Crystal Tokyo… this magic did more than put them to sleep, it erased their memories, too. Helios, your vision of everything being overwhelmed by the river of sand, the River of Oblivion, is coming true…" Chibiusa started to cry into Helios' shoulder.

"But how can Lethe's powers be so strong now, when Eternal Sailor Moon had overcome them before?" Sailor Ceres spoke up.

"I suspect that something has given Sailor Lethe more power… I do recall a darker aura surrounding her when she came to Elysion," Helios responded, still hugging Chibiusa warmly. "If only I hadn't been so careless…" _Even with my suspicions, even with sensing that a darkness enveloped her, when she offered to help me see my Maiden again… I had been waiting so long… _"It's my fault. If I had been more cautious, I could have warned you all sooner, instead of just adding to your burdens by needing my memories to be reawakened."

"No, you are wrong," a tall figure spoke from the shadows.

As the figure started to step closer, Chibiusa could see the gleam of a garnet gem on her rod. "Puu!" she cried, using the childish pet name she had called Sailor Pluto since they first met.

Sailor Pluto bowed to the Princess, her guardians, and Helios. "It is good to see you again, Lady," she smiled. "It has been a long time. From my position at the gates of time I could sense the distortions that Sailor Lethe's magic has been causing. It is opening up new future pathways, new possibilities… if the King and Queen never regain their memories, then the future I had anticipated will come to change."

"But how is it that you are still awake and with your memories?" Helios asked. "And why have you left your eternal place?" _Not that I should talk. I had promised never to leave my place in Elysion… I was never meant to be seen by anyone except the Maenads, and the Shitennou when we exchanged reports. _

Pluto nodded. "I left my position in the care of Diana momentarily, so I could come to support you in this chaotic time. It seems that Sailor Lethe's powers only extended within the Palace's walls. From where I stood, I watched the sand turn to water and overwhelm the Crystal Palace. It only lasted a moment, and then it was gone. The King, already weak from the toll Lethe had taken on the planet, could do nothing to fight it. But the Queen expended all the power she could in order to slow down the river's effects. All so that she could warn and prepare you."

"If that's true, the why weren't we affected?" Chibiusa asked. _I hardly ever leave the Palace walls except for school. Chances are I would have been there when it happened…_

"That is why I told you Helios' memory loss did not add to our burdens. The attack happened after you and the Quartet left the Palace in search of Helios. Essentially, it is thanks to Helios' desire to regain his memory, your desire to help him, and your concern for him after he ran out of the Palace, that you were all able to remain safe. If it were not for him, there would be no one left to face Sailor Lethe now."

As Pluto finished speaking, Chibiusa started to exit the room, the sight of the unconscious Senshi, King, and Queen more than she could stand. Helios followed her out.

"I can't do this," she spoke through the tears, nearly hyperventilating. "I can't do this alone."

Gently, Helios lifted her chin with his hand, looking her directly in the eyes. He leaned forward and softly kissed the places on her cheeks where the tears touched. "My Maiden… Do not cry. You are not alone. I am with you. Everyone is still with you. Even the guardians who sleep, even your mother and father. They placed all their trust and faith in you. They are supporting you even now. They will never leave you, and neither will I. Come," he put out his hand and waited for Chibiusa to place her own on top. "They're all waiting for you."

_That's right. I know that they all believe in me, that they would never abandon me. And I still have my own guardians here to support me… and Puu and Helios. He always knows exactly what to say. Wait for me, Mama and Papa! I'm about to protect my world, and bring your memories back._


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly determined, Chibiusa made her way to the Palace's gates, the Quartet, Pluto and Helios following close behind her. She continued to walk forward as she noticed a figure standing at the end of the path. _It's time. I'm ready now._

"Ah, this brings back memories," the shadowy figure laughed. She stepped forward, showing her face and twirling her long pink hair around her finger. "Ironic for me to be talking about memories, isn't it? Since I'm the one that takes them away."

"Lethe!" Chibiusa scowled. _I have to stand my ground, no matter how scared I am. _"Why are you doing this?"

"Eternal Sailor Moon! _You_ of all people should understand my motivations," Lethe responded with a sneer. "I believed you. We believed in you! But it turns out it wasn't true after all."

"What are you talking about?" Chibiusa asked. _What could she mean? What wasn't true?_

Lethe looked Chibiusa up and down and nodded. "I see. That's right. You have taken on the role of Sailor Moon, but you are not who I faced at that time. Though you do look so much like your mother," she smiled coldly. She then lifted her gaze and looked behind Chibiusa to the others. "Aren't you grateful to me? As I promised, you were able to see her once again after all. For the last time. And she helped you to regain your memories as well, I see. It's a shame she used up all her power on you… she surely doesn't have enough left in her to help the King and Queen now, let alone to defeat me!"

Helios frowned at Lethe and walked closer to Chibiusa, placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned and faced Chibiusa, their eyes meeting. _She's trying to shake Chibiusa's confidence. _"Don't let her comments get to you. You're stronger than she realizes, than you yourself know. Remember that everyone trusts in your power."

Chibiusa nodded and smiled. _I feel like, with Helios beside me, I can do anything. _

"Trust? Trust in _her_?" Lethe yelled, sending out a blast of energy toward Chibiusa and Helios. "That's what led to this in the first place!"

Helios stood in front of Chibiusa, protecting her from the blow. "Are you… alright, Chibiusa?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Helios! I'm fine… But what about you?" Chibiusa responded, both happy that Helios protected her and concerned that he had injured himself.

"Don't worry, it would take a lot more than that to bring me down," he answered, forcing a smile. _Sailor Lethe is strong… stronger than I had expected. But I can't show Chibiusa any weakness. She needs me. And I need to keep her safe. _

Chibiusa focused her attention back on Lethe, standing firm but still refusing to fight back needlessly. "What did you mean by saying that trusting in me is what led to this?" _She looks almost like she's in pain… there's something I don't understand…_

"In the past, when Sailor Moon managed to regain her memories… She was willing to let us kill her… and so we thought that after all, the Silver Crystal and her powers were intended to regain peace, rather than encourage war as we had originally believed. So we let her go…" Lethe paused, her voice starting to sound shaky. "I don't remember anything after that… once the whole battle was over, we were reborn. And we had hope that the power of the Silver Crystal would promote peace, and we would finally be able to live in harmony. That's the promise she made."

"_We_?" Chibiusa repeated as she finally started to realize what had happened. "Wait… why are you alone? Your sister, Sailor Mnemosyne… you two are inseparable, aren't you?"

"Why are you taunting me? Don't you know?" Lethe screamed, sending another strong blast, then again and again as she watched the Quartet and Helios run in front and take the blows for Chibiusa. "It was a lie! Everything we hoped for was a lie! The Silver Crystal did not bring peace! The planet Lethe and planet Mnemosyne continued to fight, slowly destroying each other… She was trying to stop it… she ran in front of me to protect me from the people of Mnemosyne who were attacking me… and now I'm alone, and the fighting continues!" she broke down in tears, but still continued to attack.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" the Quartet cried in unison, sending a concentrated blast of energy back at Sailor Lethe, causing her to fall to the ground.

Even amid all the fighting between Lethe and the Quartet, Chibiusa continued to stare at Lethe with sympathy. _This isn't right… I don't want to fight her. Fighting just shows her that the Silver Crystal, and my own Pink Crystal that was born from it, are not promoting peace but violence, just as Lethe believes. _She reached to grasp Helios' hand, wanting to feel his warmth and support. "Helios… I don't know what to do."

Helios smiled at Chibiusa kindly. _She's having doubts again… But I still have faith in her powers. _"Just do what your heart tells you. I know that you know what must be done." He knelt to the ground and clasped his hands together. "I am the priest of Elysion. I truly believe in the power of love and peace that is contained within your Crystal, that which has the strength of both the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal inside it. I now offer my prayers to you. Please take them, and do what you will with them. I trust that whatever you do, you will set things right."

Chibiusa nodded. _Hearing those words, and knowing that Helios is praying for me, I feel that a new strength has grown inside of me. He's right. I do know what I must do. _She started to run towards where her Senshi stood and sent attacks to Sailor Lethe from. "Stop!" she yelled as she spread her arms wide, blocking their way so that their attacks and those of Sailor Lethe both hit only her.

"Princess!" Sailor Ceres called. She waved to the others to stop attacking as she heard Chibiusa cry out in pain. "Why did you stand in front of us, and take all of those blows?"

"Why are you fighting her?" Chibiusa cried in response. "You're only proving her right." She turned to face Sailor Lethe, who stood in shock at Chibiusa's actions. "Lethe, don't you see? By acting as you are, you're only hurting yourself, and causing the war, that you want so badly to stop, to continue."

"What do you know?" Sailor Lethe yelled back.

"I know that attacking us will not bring back your sister, and it certainly won't stop the fighting between your planets," Chibiusa replied. She glanced back at Helios, who as he continued to kneel and pray began to glow with a soft, gentle light. _Yes… part of why I fell in love with Helios was his kindness, and gentleness. He is a priest, not a warrior. I always aspired to be as gentle and peaceful as him. I can do this. Now I see why Lethe is acting this way, and I truly understand her pain. _"Don't worry, I'm going to set things right."


	14. Chapter 14

"No… none of you understand the pain of being alone… suffering alone while wars go on around you! You claim to seek peace, but you've never really suffered, have you?" Lethe cried once more, sending another blast of energy towards Chibiusa.

Braced for the impact of the blow, Chibiusa was stunned to find she had been protected once again. "I _do_ understand the pain that comes from being alone," Sailor Pluto spoke, blocking Lethe's attack with her Garnet Rod. She glanced back at Chibiusa and smiled. "I had spent eternity without any company, just guarding the gates of time… but it was _this_ young girl who rescued me from that loneliness, who inspired me to do more than simply accept my fate… to realize my dream of fighting alongside the other Senshi." After she finished speaking, she fell to her knees, struggling to continue to absorb all of Lethe's attacks.

"Puu, are you okay?" Chibiusa asked, both touched by Pluto's words and concerned for her condition. _I have so many people who believe in me… I can't let them down now!_ "I, too, understand what it's like to be lonely! When I was young, I was ridiculed by everyone for not having powers and not being able to age… there was a time when I was so consumed by my loneliness that I let an evil force get the better of me, and I became a destructive being who hurt many people. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Why should you care about me?" Sailor Lethe sneered, though her hands started to shake and her attacks stopped.

"Like my mother, I want peace for everyone… I don't want anyone else to get hurt. And deep down, I know that you don't either," Chibiusa replied, her breathe steadying as she started to regain her strength. "You just want your sister back, and for the wars to stop."

Helios looked up from his prayers to admire Chibiusa's strong, determined figure. _She amazes me. Even with all the dangers, she hasn't tried to fight back, or even defend herself. She's taking it all: all of Lethe's angers, all of her fears… How could I not fall in love with someone so beautiful, compassionate, and understanding? _

"Yes… all I wanted was for it to stop," Lethe nodded, tears streaming down her face. "You… Sailor Moon… promised to find peace… Why couldn't you stop the wars?"

Chibiusa shook her head and smiled, reaching out her hand towards Lethe. "We can't do it alone. Every person has their own will; we cannot stop what their actions are. You have to work towards peace, too. You are a Sailor Senshi, a leader of your people. _You_ have to show them the right way. Peace is brought forth through actions… you can't simply wait for someone else to come and bring it to you."

"But… Mnemosyne…" Lethe cried, falling to her knees.

"Your sister wouldn't have wanted this. She wanted the wars to stop, not for you to perpetuate them," Chibiusa walked toward Sailor Lethe and knelt beside her. "Don't worry. Your sister will be reborn, and you will be together again soon enough."

Lethe sat silent for a few moments, thinking about what her sister would have wanted, and what she really wanted. "You're right," she said finally. "What am I doing here? I let my anger get the better of me, and sought to blame you when all I really have to blame is myself. I don't want to do this anymore… I should go back and set an example, both for the people of Lethe and of Mnemosyne, and bring us all together in harmony, like my sister would have wanted. Like I want."

Helios stood up and started to walk to where Chibiusa sat on the ground, her legs to weak to stand any longer, helping her to get up and letting her lean her weight against him. The Quartet stepped forward and Sailor Ceres put out her hand, helping Sailor Lethe to stand up.

Looking into Chibiusa's smiling eyes, Lethe suddenly grew concerned. "What I have done here is irreparable… My sister is the one with the power to bring the memories back of those who I have had drink from the Desert River of Oblivion. I am so sorry… but there is nothing I can do for them. In my anger I have hurt so many people, brought an entire peaceful planet into disorder… this isn't what I wanted…"

"My mother was just barely to regain her own memories through using the Silver Crystal… and I have already used my Pink Moon Crystal to help Helios regain his… what should we do?" Chibiusa asked no one in particular, desperation clear in her voice.

"It's all my fault," Lethe spoke softly. "When I arrived on this planet, and found myself in Elysion, I sympathized with the loneliness of the young priest… but when I learned who it was that he yearned for, my anger just took over… if only I hadn't done that…"

"Then we would never have been reunited," Helios interrupted, his voice strong and sure. _Think… there must be something we can do… Yes, with the two of us we can… _"Use the Golden Crystal! The power of it and your Crystal combined should be enough to awaken everyone."

"The Golden Crystal?" Chibiusa repeated. "But my father is still under the spell himself… how can we use it?"

"I will help you," Helios said, his hold on Chibiusa's waist tightening. "You have the blood of the Earth's royal line running through you, as well as that of the Moon Kingdom, after all. And it is my duty to release the power of the Golden Crystal so that it can be used. It won't be easy, but together I know we can do this."

….

With the Golden Crystal in her hands, and the Pink Moon Crystal at her breast, Chibiusa was ready to try to help her people. The Quartet, Pluto, and Lethe stood around her, and Helios sat beside her, his hands clasped around her own that held the Crystal. She glanced to her parents that lay in their chairs beside her. _Papa… please grant me the power to use your Crystal… Mama, please support me!_

"Don't worry, I will be here beside you the entire time," Helios assured her. "I will never let go." He closed his eyes and began to pray, a glow surrounding him once again. Suddenly, from his efforts, the shape of the Golden Crystal began to change from a gem to that of a lotus, demonstrating its readiness to release the full extent of its powers.

_I can feel the power coursing through me… the intentions of both my parents are with me, and I can feel Helios' belief in me too. I'm not alone in this… We're all doing this together. _"Please, Golden Crystal, and my Pink Moon Crystal… help me to revive everyone, and for their memories to return!"

As Chibiusa cried out, a bright white light surrounded everyone, so blinding that no one could see anything, but all could feel the warmth of Chibiusa's hopes and dreams.

_Please, let it work! _Chibiusa prayed as she drifted out of consciousness, falling into Helios' lap.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Small Lady…" _

After hearing the comforting voice, Chibiusa began to wake up, despite her head feeling heavy and her eyes weary. "Mama…?" she spoke hoarsely. She opened her eyes to find everyone surrounding her, all smiling brightly. "You're all awake!"

"Yes," Neo Queen Serenity spoke gently as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "All thanks to your faith and strength."

"Where is Sailor Lethe?" she asked, looking around the room.

"After you released the power of the two Crystals and everyone recovered, she left to go back to her own planet," Helios answered, squeezing Chibiusa's hand tightly.

Chibiusa looked down at the hand that Helios held. _I've been feeling that warmth and support for a long time… Has he been there, holding my hand, the entire time? _

"She told us to thank you," CereCere stepped forward. "She now feels confident that with her efforts she can make a difference, and stop the fighting. And she has faith that she will see her sister again, and that she will make her proud."

"Thank goodness," Chibiusa smiled. She drew Helios' hand closer to her, and looked into his bright golden eyes. "Thank you for being there for me, and for lending me your strength." _I couldn't have done it without him…_

Helios shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you. You have saved me so many times already, opening my eyes to what I could not see or understand. My sweet Maiden…" _If only she could see what I see when I look at her…_

VesVes stood in front of the bed and bowed to Chibiusa and Helios. "Helios… I owe you an apology. I didn't trust you at first; I was concerned that you were going to hurt our Princess. Instead, you were the one to help her realize her full potential. I had hoped it would have been us, but I am happy that it was you," she paused and started to laugh. "But remember who you have to answer to if you ever make Chibiusa cry!"

Helios bowed in response. "I do not begrudge you for your actions. I understand that you only wanted to protect her… and I wish that I had not lost my memories so that I could have done the same, and warned everyone sooner. But still, it is what brought me to her, so I would not change a single second of it. You have my word that I will cherish and protect Chibiusa." _I would never even think about doing something that could hurt her._

"Well… now that Chibiusa is awake and healthy, and everyone's memories are regained, isn't it time that you all start studying for the test you have tomorrow?" Mercury piped up. From her tone it was impossible to tell whether she was serious or joking, but everyone started to laugh.

….

"Come on, Chibiusa, you're going to be late for school!" VesVes called as she knocked on the Princess' door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chibiusa sighed. She looked in the mirror one last time, checking that her uniform looked presentable. _Not that it matters… he won't be there. I don't even want to go to school. Helios, obeying the ancient laws, returned to Elysion to fulfill his duty as priest. I guess I won't be able to see him anymore…_ She stepped out the door and put on a smile so that her companions would not notice her sadness.

As they made their way to school, the usual crowd of fans surrounded Chibiusa, though they seemed more subdued than normal. _At least they're finally starting to understand that I want to be treated just like everyone else… _She sighed again, the gestures that would have made her happy just a few weeks ago now seeming meaningless.

"Is something wrong, Chibiusa?" PallaPalla asked, concerned. "You don't seem very happy today."

"No, nothing's wrong," she shook her head. Once they were inside the building and almost at the classroom, Chibiusa realized that she had forgotten her textbook in her room. _If I run I should still have time to get it…_ "Sorry, I'm going back! You can go on without me, I'll meet you there!"

She started to run, ignoring all the stares from people surprised to see her on her own. Chibiusa forced her way through the crowd that was gathered near the entrance, not even stopping to wonder what they were all looking at. No longer paying any attention to her surroundings, she found herself walking right into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" she glanced up, and seeing the figure's face, gasped. "Helios?"

He smiled in return. "Hello, Chibiusa. It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Helios!" she cried, leaping into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

The crowd around them all seemed to sigh happily in unison. VesVes stood at the back of the crowd, smiling to herself, having known all along what was about to happen.

"Your parents… after we left the room to let you rest, they wanted to speak to me in private," he started, still hugging Chibiusa tightly. He thought back to the conversation.

_They were both so kind… I started to feel embarrassed, uncomfortable to be talking about Chibiusa with Endymion. But he just put his hands on my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and smiled. "With our history, we both understand what a fated encounter looks like," he said. "Every experience happens for a reason. Even you losing your memory."_

"_Yes," Neo Queen Serenity spoke next. "And we believe that reason to be bringing you back with our daughter, and allowing you to experience the world outside of Elysion. Who are we to question destiny?"_

_I didn't even know how to respond, or what this even meant. I just waited for them to say more._

"_And that's why we've decided to change the ancient laws concerning your position. You are now free to come and go between worlds as you please. And you are welcome to stay here in the Crystal Palace when you are in this world," Endymion bowed to me. "I expect that it won't be long before this will be your home, anyway." He looked at me approvingly, though I could tell there was a bit of apprehension in his voice. Did he mean what I think he did?_

"_After all, it would be good for the protector of dreams to understand the ordinary lives of those he protects, wouldn't it?" Serenity winked at me. Behind all her mature and elegant ways, she really is very much like Chibiusa. "Oh—let's keep this a secret for now! You start back at school tomorrow, so surprise Small Lady then!"_

"Does that mean that we can see each other whenever we want now?" Chibiusa asked excitedly.

"Yes," Helios grinned. "Now we truly can always be together. I promise."

Chibiusa stood on her tiptoes and closed her eyes, her lips just barely beginning to touch Helios' own. As Helios leaned closer, the bell rang.

"Oh! We're going to be late!" Chibiusa jolted to attention, pulling her lips away before they could kiss. She grabbed Helios' hand and started to run, leading him down the hallway and to their class.

"We can finish this after," Helios laughed.

"Yes," she smiled at him. _I don't have to worry about him disappearing before my eyes anymore. _

The End

_Thank you to everyone for your support and comments! I couldn't have done this without you. _


End file.
